Talk:Spike Witwicky
thumb|The man himself Presidental bet >muhuhuhuhahahah!< - Crosscut Mindswap TP Has Spike recovered from the Mindswap TP yet? =) Recovery Would still think he may have a lingering effect here and there (as Blaster can attest to with Spike's rapidly dated record collection) - as well as a few nightmares here and there :) Spikewitwicky (talk) 20:39, January 17, 2013 (UTC) * Cool. Wanted to update the Mindwarp TP section of the OOC Notes. =) BZero (talk) 20:57, January 17, 2013 (UTC) MONSTER Oh sure, that ONE time my mind gets transplanted and I go on a near murderous rampage and it's ALL over my Wiki... Spikewitwicky (talk) 17:01, January 30, 2013 (UTC) New Photos Questionable fashion senses, relationship disses, and an embarassing pic of his monster self - smack-talk a plenty today on the Wiki :) Spikewitwicky (talk) 17:12, January 30, 2013 (UTC) * >chuckle< Apparently I'm on a snarky roll today. =D BZero (talk) 18:18, January 30, 2013 (UTC) * I own a hardhat I'm very tempted to paint yellow.... BZero (talk) 22:17, February 2, 2013 (UTC) * lol - do it Spikewitwicky (talk), February 2, 2013 (UTC) ** I'm thinking of using it for a burlesque performance, and if I do, I'll have to get some Yellow Boots and make it a sneaky Witwicky reference BZero (talk) 22:25, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Megatron's Master Plan/Long-Term Impacts I like how you're taking somewhat the random episodes and tying together the effects to make it more of a narrative arc. BZero (talk) 17:24, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! - Spikewitwicky (talk) 18:10, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Triple Takeover Note from TFWiki: * As the huge flood consumes the city, Spike just calmly watches it alongside Prime and Ironhide, and then has the audacity to cry for help when it inevitably washes him away. He either craves attention or lacks basic danger comprehension abilities. * Somehow Spike is revived after being swept away by a flood and crushed under boulders by Optimus blowing air conditioning on him. >snicker< --BZero (talk) 20:40, March 27, 2013 (UTC) "None, aside from further evidence of Spike's vulnerability during encounters between Transformers." - thank you for pointing that out as well as well as pointing out the two bullet-points above... putz ;) Spikewitwicky (talk) 20:49, March 27, 2013 (UTC) * >chuckle< Just going for completeness. ;) --BZero (talk) 20:50, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Carly/Spike teen breakup Wow! Buster's a dick! =D --BZero (talk) 12:25, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, sorry, I was jumping to conclusions. Feel free to change it to "Buster, still at the age where he worshipped his big brother and all the attention he received, made a concerted effort to be there for Spike, be it to cheer him up or provide an ear for his brother's venting. Buster began to harbor resentment toward Carly, wondering how the hell could she dump such a cool guy like Spike." Spikewitwicky (talk) 13:50, May 23, 2013 (UTC) LOL...I sense some bias in this post. Bias alert! Doomflower (talk) 14:11, May 23, 2013 (UTC) * Hee! I'll have to ponder Buster's response. The original might be more accurate. LOL --BZero (talk) 14:15, May 23, 2013 (UTC) * Yeah, please feel free to update it - I just took a stab at it given how "close" those two brothers were at that time in their lives 14:32, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Witwicky What-If World Timeline ha! I love the quote. =) --BZero (talk) 21:50, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ...brainiac... Spikewitwicky (talk) 22:10, November 14, 2014 (UTC) * LULz --BZero (talk) 00:28, November 15, 2014 (UTC)